Tease Me
by kymclark
Summary: PWP  O/S Bella and Edward are getting married. When alice and Rose whisk Bella away for a Bachelorette party, the two torqued-up lovers have other things on their brains. Total smut,kinky fun. AH, Canon Prs, Mfor LEMONS


Disclaimer- Don't Own Twilight, SM does :) But I do own J and he owns me, so there!

A/N- Thanks to J for inspiring this. **kisses u hard**

_**Bella-**_

"Hello ladies! Welcome to the Eclipse hotel. May I have your name, please?"

Rose is impatiently snapping her gum as the valet is organizing our bags.

Alice clears her throat as she cuts Rose a shitty look.

Rose says, "Hurry up Alice, I gotta piss like a racehorse." Rose twirls her platinum blond hair

impatiently and looks bored. Then again, she always looks bored. Unless there's a hot guy in

the room, then she suddenly becomes very interested in her surroundings.

Alice turns back around to the hospitable desk clerk and replies, "Hello. My name is Alice

Brandon. I have two suites booked for a bachelorette party."

Stealing a moment away, I scroll through my email. Edward responded to my earlier message-

Eagerly, I tap on his name and the email opens-

_Damn Babe, that pic you sent me to die for. Your tits look amazing today. You know how much_

_I love that black bra. I love the way your tits spill out over the top. Fuck. Why did Al and R have_

_to steal you from me? Screw traditions, I want you here with me right the fuck now. I want to_

_screw your brains out while you are still a single woman._

_Fuck, my cock is raging. You own me, Bella._

_I miss you so much. This will all be over soon, pet. Then you are mine for good._

_I love you,_

_E_

Fuck, he called me, "pet". He knows I can't resist him when he goes all "Spike" on me. My

cheeks start radiating a pink tint and I feel flustered. I dart my eyes around the hotel lobby to

see if anyone is looking.

I quickly try to type a response. But Rose declares, "Alice, Bella is checking her phone again."

"Shut up, Rose. This whole bachelorette party weekend was your idea anyway." I huff at her. "I'm here, but that will not stop me from keeping in contact with Edward."

Alice agrees with a heavy sigh, "I know Bella, the stipulation was you would let us plan this thing for you if we didn't take your phone away." Alice looked at Rose. "So, go ahead. But, remember we are only allowing emails and texts- no phone calls." Alice said as she grabbed our room keys from the clerk.

I shoot Rose a smug look, "So there, Rose."

Rose scoffs, "Yeah well I'm keeping an eye on you, Missy. This is a girls' only weekend. On

Saturday, you'll have the rest of your life to put up with "Sullen Cullen". She walks over to me

and places her hands squarely on my shoulders. "For the next two days, you are all ours." She

smirks.

"I'm scared," I saracastically snap back.

Alice is already at the elevator with the bellhop. "Come on you two! Rose, I thought you had to

pee."

Rose teases, "You should be scared. Alice has all kinds of torturous things planned for you-

maniucures, pedicures, shopping, spa treatments."

We join Alice as the elevator door opens, I utter, "Bring it on, you two. I can handle two days of

nonstop estrogen."

Rose cracks out in a hearty laugh. "Such a good sport, Bella." She slaps me on the shoulder as

we enter the lift.

Alice digs for her mirror out of her purse and primps her sassy pixie cut. "Shit, I am looking rough.

Four hours in a car is not good for my skin."

"You look great Alice. You always do." I assure her.

I open up my email again and respond to Edward-

_Babe, you got me all hot and bothered. And I've only been away for four hours. I'm thrilled you like the pic of my lacy bra and tits. Sorry it was taken in a truckstop bathroom. But since you asked me so nicely. I had to give you what you wanted. :)_

_My sensitve tits miss you and your magical hands._

_You own me,_

_Your Pet._

I click 'send'.

My stomach is doing somersaults. My breaths are raspy and my chest is pounding.

God, he drives me insane.

Even though Edward and I are apart a lot of the time, because of his job as an art dealer. We

can still drive each other wild. We thrive off of seductively detailed emails, smutty texts and sending naughty pics to each other all the time. Then there's the provocative gchat sessions late at night. Edward is so good with words,it's like he's in the room with me.

We are a couple of kinky fuckers and I fucking love it.

Every time Edward comes back from one of his trips, we never leave our little secluded house

in Forks. Actually we never even accomplish putting clothes on, unless it's to solely rip them off

during fleeting moments of passion.

The elevator stops on the fortieth floor and the bellhop guides us to our rooms. He politely

opens the door for us and we check out our digs. Alice booked the bridal suite and an adjoining

suite for herself and Rose. It's a standard hotel suite, they all look the same to me. But I am so

thankful to Alice for planning every aspect of my wedding. So, I didn't have to deal with it.

Rose whistles, "Nice job, Al."

"Yes Alice, this is great. Thanks."

"No problemo," Alice utters in a sing-song voice. She scrolls though her blackberry and

gasps, "Okay, we have time for some last minute shopping! Yay!"

Rose remembers, 'Shit, I gotta piss." She dashes off into the restroom.

Alice and I snicker at her. Rose is so damned stunning, but "she acts like she was raised in a

barn." My mom would say.

My phone buzzes, and my heart thumps. It's my pervy partner.

_I miss your incredibly hot tits. I love how they feel when they are in my mouth. I love nibbling_

_them and swirling my tongue around them. Goddamn I'm hard. I may just jack off to this_

_gorgeous picture of your fuck-hot breasts._

_(smirks and kisses your left tit tenderly while caressing your right one)_

_Fuck me...You turn me on so much Bella._

_E_

Smiling like an idiot, I urgently respond-

_Jesus Cullen, you've got me soaking my undies right now. You know how I love it when you trail_

_your tongue over my hardened nipples. Then you sink your mouth into the base of my chest_

_between my bountiful tits. Kissing, and inhaling my sweet, salty flesh between them._

_Damn it...You are such a fucking tease._

_I love it :)_

_B xx_

Feeling woozy from reading Edward's tempting email, I grab a seat by the bed and feel the

moisture in my panties.

Goddamn...what that boy does to me.

Alice is too distracted by her Blackberry to notice me squirming in my seat. Nonchalantly, I'm

trying to ease my pulsing sex by rubbing it into the chair.

Rose saunters into the room and looks at us. "What's the matter, B?"

"Nothing," I utter as I try to steady myself and push the pervy feelings away.

Alice slips her Blackberry into her purse, "Ready girls?"

We hit the local shopping center and malls to pick out any last-minute things. Edward and I are

going on a honeymoon to Italy for two whole weeks. It's a shame that I'll probably never set foot

outside the hotel room. Maybe we can go back there in a couple of years.

Alice squeals excitedly when we get to Victoria's Secret.

"Alright Bella. Let's find some saucy little things for you."

I smile at her, "You are way too excited for this, Alice."

"Maybe. But you are modeling some stuff for us. Whether you like it or not."

I roll my eyes and Rose quips, "Uh uh, Bella. Do as she says or we will come into the dressing

room with you."

I growl, "Fine."

Alice and Rose are like kids in a fucking candy store in Victoria's Secret. They grab any skimpy

thing and offer it up for me to try on.

After turning down about twenty things, my eye catches a sexy lacy plunge bra with matching

lacy cheeky-style panties. They have ruffles on the ass and little corset-style laces up the sides.

Rose smirks, "Edward will love that."

I smile bashfully, "Yeah, I think so."

No, I know so.

Alice pulls out a dainty petal pink babydoll nightie. "Bella, how about this? It's beautiful. It

matches your complexion."

It's a satin demi-bra style top with a pink chiffon coverup around the midriff with matching satin

panties. It's not as ornate as the black set I've chosen, but it's very pretty.

"Okay Alice, I'll try that one on too." As she hands it to me, a saleslady offers to open a fitting

room for me.

I slip out of my skinny jeans and casual black v-neck sweater. I try on the black set first. I scoot

the lacy cheeky panties over my cotton string bikinis. I easily glide the bra on and snap it up

in the back. Peeking in the mirror, I tuck the sides of my panties underneath the lining of the

cheeky panties. My firm ass cheeks just barely peek out.

Damn that looks pretty good.

I examine the bra and notice how the center of it plunges dangerously low. There's plenty of

room for Edward to nuzzle in there.

Maybe Edward would like to see this. Lust fills and swells inside me again. I feel weak in damned knees and he isn't even around.

I dig for my phone and see he's sent me another email. It's a pic of his massive, erect

uncircumcised cock. It's fleshy pink, throbbing and fucking stunning. My female center twitches at the sight of it.

He writes-

_We miss you._

Oh fuck me.

He's going to get it now.

My hands tremble as I grip the phone. I take a few deep breaths so my hand will be steady. I

angle my phone over my shoulder so it can get a clear shot of my ass and my racy panties. I

snap a few until I get it just right.

I add a line-

_See what you are missing?_

I hit 'send' and take a pic of the bra. I snap the perfect image of the tiny slip of black lace

skimming my supple breasts; the only piece of fabric keeping the front of the bra together.

This will kill him.

I write-

_Wish you were here :)_

Immediately, I send it to him.

Alice peeks in through the curtain impatiently, "Are you done yet? We want to see you."

Rose sticks her face and remarks, "Nice Bella. Edward will love all the 'tits and ass' business

you got going on there."

"Thanks," I say as I look at myself in the mirror again. I do look pretty smoking hot.

Alice persists, " Okay, now try on the next one." She pushes Rose away. "We'll be waiting."

I slip the black things off and ease into the pink nightie. I've never really worn anything like this,

but it's delicate and silky fabric feel good against my skin. I look in the mirror and I see the pink

brings out my natural blush. Alice is always right, I would never bet against her. I notice there's

a little chiffon rosette in the center of the bra, a perfect subtle adornment. The pink chiffon

overlay falling around my tummy makes me tingle as it skims across my skin.

I hear my phone buzz underneath my clothes.

He writes-

_Oh. My. God. Bella! That looks fucking amazing! Is that my wedding present? I hope so,_

_because THAT'S exactly what I want. Your ass looks incredible in those panties! Too bad you_

_won't be wearing them for very long when I get a hold of you (groans) .You have no idea what_

_you are doing to me now. Well, I sent you a picture so you do know. (wiggles eyebrows) :)_

_Fuck me, Bella. _

_Saturday cannot come soon enough._

_E_

I giggle uncontrollably and decide to make him suffer a little more. I snap a few shots of me in

the pink outfit and send them his way.

Alice sticks her head in the curtain again, "Oh wow Bella, I love that." She gasps.

Rose whines, "Hey, I wanna see." Rose looks me up and down "Damn, Bella that skimpy thing

won't last long. Ol' Eddie will have it ripped to sheds before it even hits your hotel room floor."

Alice scoffs at Rose, and asks me, "You are getting both right? You have to."

I nod, "Yeah, I think so."

Alice squeals with delight. "Okay let's finish up and go have some coffee okay?"

"Sure thing, Alice."

I shut the curtain and feel my phone buzz in my hand.

_Are you trying to kill me? Jesus Bella! You look otherworldly beautiful. Like a little nymph, who_

_comes to seduce me in my dreams. You look amazing in that! I am one fucking lucky guy_

_to have you. You are gorgeous, my little nymph, in every way. You are getting that too, right?_

_PLEASE! God! My cock is raging right now!_

_You are so incredible! _

_E_

Blood flows swiftly to my cheeks, making me blush furiously. Edward always knows the right

thing to say to me every time. He is perfection in every way.

Rose calls out, "C'mon Bella! Hurry up!"

"Alright!"

Quickly, I get changed, gather my things and head to the cash register.

As the girls and I enjoy our coffee break, my body is still humming from all the back and forth

Edward and I have been doing. Edward and I have been like this for two years. He turns me on

and ignites my heart, mind and body so much. I don't know what my life would have been like if

we had never met. Good thing I dropped my books in the UDub computer lab that one day and he politely offered to help me.

As we are sitting in at a cafe table in the shopping center, I feel my phone buzz through my purse.

What's he going to say this time?

There's a photo enclosed; It's a picture of my black bikini panties dripping with a creamy white

liquid. I burst out into laughter instantly. It sparks a fire in my loins, and my hips convulse a little.

That fucker.

Alice asks, "What is it?"

Shit Bella, think of something. "Er, Edward just sent me a joke."

"What's the joke?"

"Inside joke." I blurt out, "Takes a lot of explaining. If I explained it to you, you wouldn't think it

was funny anyway."

Alice nods bewildered.

Rose adds, "Yeah, sure."

I stammer, "I'll be right back." I make a beeline to the ladies room with my phone in hand.

I grab the back stall and immediately look at the pic again. It may seem incredibly offensive to

some, but that's how Edward and I are. We share everything. We relish every little bit, because

we spend so much time apart.

I read the rest of the email-

_Fuck Bella, I couldn't contain myself any longer. Seeing you in that lingerie has fucking killed_

_me. Your wickedly beautiful ways have entranced me. I had to grab something of yours. So,_

_yes, I rifled through your drawers for something that smells of you. I miss your sweet, flowery_

_scent. Once I was reminded of it, I came so motherfucking fast. You see what you do to me still,_

_Bella?_

_Yours,_

_E_

Shallow heated breaths are escaping my mouth. My body is trembling and twitching. I've been

horny all day and still no release. It's becoming torturous, like a numbing hum that grows deeper

and deeper. I slip my phone into my jeans pocket and undo my fly. I slip my lithe hand down

into my already wet nest of sex. I skim down and enter my soaking lips and shudder.

I need an orgasm.

I grip the wall of the stall and hike my foot upon the toilet seat, giving me better access. My

fingers slip in easily and I begin stroking myself methodically. I use my two fingers and repeat

a 'come hither' motion as my thumb massages my throbbing clit. I sigh and moan, impulsively,

fantasizing that my fingers are Edward's fingers. I close my eyes and picture his deep eyes,

disheveled hair and prefect crooked smile. My panties are getting drenched as I caress myself,

letting my tension build. I quicken my pace as desire grows in my heated core. I moan, grunt

and chew on my lip, trying to quiet myself. Suddenly, I combust onto my already slick fingers. I

arch my back involuntarily and let out a throaty moan. I shudder and shake my lust out as I lean

heavily on the stall. Exhausted, I ease my fingers out and take a few minutes to gather myself.

My fingers are still sticky from my urgent release. I sigh and take out my phone and snap a

momento for Edward.

I add-

_Because of you_

_Yours,_

_B_

Take that, tease.

Extremely fucking satisfied, I bounce out of the restroom and join the girls at the table again.

Alice and Rose give me a look like, "We don't want to know."

Good, you don't want to know.

Alice wears Rose and I out with her marathon shopping spree. Finally, three hours later, Alice

checks her phone again and remarks, "Okay, I think we are done."

"Finally! Jesus Alice, shopping with you is like an Olympic feat," Rose gripes.

'It's great exercise," Alice chirps. "Let's go back to the hotel and freshen up."

Rose and I grumble in agreement.

As we walk into the hotel lobby, the clerk flags me down, "Excuse me? Miss Swan?"

"Yes?" I answer warily.

"This note is for you." He hands me a nondescript note.

I almost leap out of my skin when I recognize the prefect block letter writing-

_Come to room 312- alone. Tell A and R your parents are here early and that you are going to_

_dinner with them. I just couldn't fucking wait._

My heart pounds furiously when I actually comprehend what it means. He's here for me. I smile

wide, but try to not look too obvious.

'What is it, Bella?" Alice asks.

"My parents, they are here early and asked me to have dinner with them. Is that okay?"

Alice nods, "Well of course Bella. We can meet up with you later." Alice pulls Rose by the arm

before she objects, "Come on, Rose." They walk over to the elevators, arm-in-arm.

My blood is coursing through me like hot lava. I watch Alice and Rose walk over to the elevators

and give them a wave as they turn back to me.

I wave back calmly. As I see my two closest friends step through the opening doors.

I've got to get to room 312, right the fuck now. I check myself out in the mirrored reflection of the

elevator door. My chestnut hair is wind-blown and my cheeks are a healthy pink. I look like I

need to be fucked, right now. The constant hum that's been building in me is growing larger and

louder. I barely hear anything else, just my electric desire pounding in my chest.

I push the "up" button and impatiently wait for my lift.

Here he is- room 312. My heart is pumping and my breathing is unsteady. I run my fingers

through my hair and wipe my sweaty palms on my jeans. Nervously, I knock on the door.

Edward quickly swings open the door and pulls me to him. Feverishly he kisses me and

caresses me all over. I immediately do the same. I love running my hands all over his body and

feeling the little jolts of friction our skin creates. The humming from my core is now consuming

me as Edward's smooth hands grip my ass. He pulls me to the bed on top of him. I ravage

him with my lips, our tongues swirl in each other's mouths. Kissing each other like we've never

kissed before.

I grind my willing sex onto him as I straddle him. His hands wander up my waist and he strips off

my sweater. "Your breasts are way more beautiful in the flesh, Bella."

I slyly smile at him, "Well, you are lucky you have a front row seat, babe."

Edward smirks as he leans to kiss me tenderly and cups them with his chilly hands. I shudder

and sigh, then kiss him deeper. I utter into his lips, "So fucking good, Edward. I've missed your

hands."

He whispers, "My hands missed you, my beautiful Bella." He reaches around and unclasps

my bra, letting my pearly-white breasts fall naturally. He marvels, "Goddamn gorgeous. Never

keep these away from me again." He rubs my aching breasts and lightly grips them in his large hands.

I lean over him, heaving them against his chest. "You got it, baby."

Edward's hot mouth crashes into mine again. He thrusts my hips into his bulging, denim-

covered crotch. My panties grow wetter again as Edward continues to rub against me.

With a low grunt, Edward sits up, grabs me and proceeds to stand up while holding me. My lips

are rubbing all over his neck and jaw. His stubble is scratching my lips so hard, they go numb.

Edward playfully drops me on the bed with a smile. I lay back and let out a giggle. He hovers

over me, dragging his nose from my thigh, then to my dripping hot pussy. I watch him with

baited breath as he inhales my scent. He closes his eyes and sniffs seductively.

"Oh, Bella, you smell so heavenly. It drives me wild."

I smile and gasp as he buries his face in the crotch of my jeans. I feel his teeth give a little

nibble and I moan. "Such a tease, Edward."

He smirks, "That's what you like, the build. It makes the release so much sweeter."

Edward slides off my pants along with my panties forcefully. I squeal with anticipation, and

squirm, excited for what's to come. Edward grins as his fingers explore my soaking, hungry sex.

He utters, "You are simplly perfect, Bella, in every way."

I feel my face heat up, "You are pretty perfect yourself." I moan as his fingers tease and

massage my inner walls. His two fingers rock into me and I arch my back. I grip the sheets on

the bed and moan.

Edward utters, "Not yet, my little Nymph. I'm not satisfying you that easily."

I groan, "Come on, Edward."

"Patience." He stands in from of me and undresses himself gracefully. As he unsheathes his

magnificent, juicy cock I feel my pussy twitch. The sex-crazed hum is completely consuming me, making me feel drugged. I writhe on the bed, impatiently waiting for him to touch me.

His hands ghost over me. I tremble as I watch his hands get so close to my skin without

touching. My skin feels like it's sizzling as he continues to tease me.

"How are you now, beautiful?"

"I need you, babe."

"Do you? How do you want me?" He leans over my heaving breasts and traces his noses over

my taut nipples.

Breathlessly, I answer, "You inside me."

"My Bella, you are impatient today," he chides me. Edward gives his oozing cock a playful tug

as he smiles at me.

I groan, "Please Edward. Quiet the hum for me."

He nudges my dripping entrance with his dick, stroking my sex up and down softly. I moan

and lift my legs up, welcoming him. Without a word, he glides his cock into me and my pussy

pulses around him. He thrusts me slowly as I wrap my legs around his hips.

He sighs, as he throws his head back. "Oh Bella, fuck. You feel so good." His face is contorted

in painful ecstasy.

I close my eyes and just feel his mass, filling me. I moan softly and rock my hips against his

pelvis. His pounding grows more urgent as he leans over me, planting kisses all over my face.

Edward rubs my legs as he places them on his shoulders. His scorching fingers feel like they are branding my skin. He sways and rocks into me with a relaxing motion.

I'm so swept up in my bliss and relaxed. I feel my senses ignite, and my insides swell. "I'm about to cum, Edward."

He groans and thrusts, "Do it, Bella! Let me hear you."

He swivels his hips and with one swift thrust, my white-hot euphoria consumes me. I call out, "Yes! Oh baby, yes!"

My body convulses under him and his movements slow down. He kisses me passionately on

the lips. Carefully, Edward pulls out of me. Then, he moves both of our bodies up to the head of the bed, laying me on my side. His hands palm my breasts and he kisses my back as he spoons me.

"Mmm, feels so good," I utter. His leg nudges in between my legs. I lift up my outer leg for his to

rest between mine. His hand wanders down to my still hungry core. He strokes my nest of hair

lovingly and slides his fingers into me again.

I throw my back into his chest as he fingers and strokes my clit. "Fuck me, Edward." I grunt

and buck my hips as he continues to work me.

Edward whispers, "You like this?" He places wet, hot kisses all over my neck. Then he bites my shoulder teasingly.

"Mm-hmm," I groan. His hands are working feverishly. The build inside me is coming again.

Then, Edward grips my body and tickles my sex with his still-raging cock. With a pained groan,

he slides himself into me again and sighs deeply.

"Oh fuck! Bella, you are so amazing." he grips my neck softly and continues to gyrate into me.

"Yes! Edward! Yes! Oh, so good!"

As he fills me with every purposeful thrust, he buries his head in my back and sighs, "Baby, I can't hold it anymore. I'm about to cum. I want cum inside you."

When he says that, I become unhinged, "Yes please! Cum inside me." I pant and moan as my

body twitches around his hot, bursting cock. "I'm cumming too!"

Our bodies pulse and tense as we release on each other. Panting heavily, we kiss wildly and

look into each other's eyes.

After I catch my breath, I ask, "Now just what are you doing here?"

He wraps his arms around me and inquires, "Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Yes, I am Edward." I smile at him. " Was the teasing too much for you?"

He chuckles, "I just didn't want to be away from you any more than I already am." He scoffs as

a lock of bronze hair falls in his face. Lovingly, I brush it away and he kisses my hand. "Screw

tradition. You and I are far from tradition. I want to be with you every second I can. What's the

harm in that?"

I smiles and kiss his face, "I'm happy you are here."

"Me too, Bella" he snuggles me tighter.

Just then, there's a hard banging on the door.

"Bella! Edward! Damn it! I know you are in there!" Rose calls out. "Alice called your mom! They haven't even left yet!"

Edward and I look at each other blankly. Then, we burst into laughter.

Edward calls out, "Go away Rose! I'm just spending some time with my future wife!"

I giggle as Edward kisses me on my neck.

I call out, "Rose, we are fine. Call you later!

She huffs loudly, then I hear her heavy footsteps stomp away.

We stare into each other's eyes a long while, just enjoying each other. Edward attentively

pushes my hair back from the side of my face.

I smile as I kiss his face, "I'm so happy you are here."

**A/N- So, what did you think? I know, it's totes smut, but I wanted to see if I could do a PWP (porn without plot) justice.**

**Please leave me some love, feedback, etc and maybe I'll do some more in the future!**

**Thanks to everyone who nominated Voice for me & Super Objective for the Avant Garde awards! This is my "thank you" since, I got into the "Lemon" categories! ;)**

**xoxo,**

**Kym**


End file.
